Change To My World
by xxShiroxxKuroxx
Summary: Kurokujira: Bel is an idol and Fran is just a normal guy. What happens when the two meet and Bel starts teasing the other? I suck at summaries. [AU] BelXFran
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyer guys, it's KuroKujira for this story. Well, it's been almost what, 4 years since I last wrote a legit fanfiction and I'm just praying I haven't lost my touch. Hope you will enjoy it~**

 **Too bad for those 1D haters (haters gotta hate) but yeah, I couldn't think of any English songs to use considering my limited knowledge on English songs but hey, 1D is not THAT bad. Now? I'm not sure but they were cool during my era.**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own or will ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I am in no way associated with One Direction in any means.**

 **Belphegor**

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

 _You don't know,_

 _Oh oh,_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

As I finished the last line of the song, the audience roared into a sea of screams and applause. Upon seeing that, I just merely gave a slight smile before the curtains were drawn and I was off the stage. I made my way out of the concert stadium through the back door to see my manager's, Lussuria's, car parked right outside. I hopped right in and he started to drive me home.

"So, how was today's concert?"

"The usual."

"…"

"…"

And the rest of the journey was made in silence.

Let me get this straight, it's not that I'm anti-social or anything but it's just that-come on, I, the Prince of Music, or so they say, am a global idol and asking me about how one of my hundreds of concerts did is not exactly a very interesting thing to talk about. But fortunately, Lussuria understands that and does not really press on for a conversation.

When I reached home, I unlocked the door and took in the sight of the room in from of me. It was anyone's dream room and people would kill to be able to live in a room like this. It spelt of luxury. However, how luxurious it may seem, I hated this place. There was nobody other than me living here and it was really… boring being home.

I decided to head over to my best buddy's Squalo's bar to just drink through the night.

~~Haha, Squao and Bel best buds? I'm crying!~~

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Bel! This is your tenth cup! You should fucking be going now! Don't you have fucking rehearsals tomorrow?" Squalo, as usual, screams into my ear.

"Shishishi~ Nah, I still can go for another ten dude~ Chillax~" I snickered.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I don't care anymore! Just make sure your manager doesn't fucking come barging in here to drag you off!"

"Yes madam~" I swear I saw him twitch in anger and wanting to slash me in half with his sword for calling him in a feminine term. Luckily for me, Levi, another bartender, was there to pull Squalo away mumbling about how "Bossu" will be mad if blood was spilt in the bar.

I heaved a sigh and took a short break from the alcohol, looking around the bar to look in disgust at the people dancing at the dance floor, grinding against each other to feel each other up.

"Disgusting peasants…" I sighed again.

At this moment, I heard someone drag the chair beside me. Like, dude, there's so many godamm chair and this idiot just had to choose the one beside me? Is he asking for his death?

Irritated at this idiot's actions, I turned over to him and was prepared to give him a thrashing he will not be forgetting no matter how drunk he is.

"Oi! The fuc-" I called out.

However, when the idiot looked up, I made contact with his glistening teal eyes and the words that I wanted to throw up at him just remained where they were and I was just staring at him like some love struck schoolgirl.

"Uhm yes?"

"…. Nothing…"

I quickly turned away with a tinge of pink across my face. God, what did he do to me, I just couldn't calm down whenever I think of those teal orbs staring at me.

Just… what is this? I guess it's the alcohol getting to me.

At the next moment, everything turned black.

 **A/N: I'm not sure whether I should be adding smut to this story but I will need your opinions, provided there's anyone. No guarantee that it would be a good one though but yeah, it's still gonna be rated M for the swearing though~ Might as well right?**

 **Leave reviews on what you think and Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it and I'll be seeing you in the next chapter~ Jya ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, I did mention smut, but not this chapter. I can't think of anything right now. Anyways, this is gonna be a boring chapter but I promise, I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in no way belongs to me and ever will. Lol.**

 **Belphegor**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar face in front of me.

It's morning right?

I'm in bed right?

This _is_ my house right?

Oh fuck.

I was in my bed both naked with this boy which no looks any older than 15. I tried to get up from the bed but realised that I was held down by him around the waist. I just decided to attempt to stare him awake (who thought this was a good idea). Upon a bit more staring, I realised that he was groaning in pain. Most probably a nightmare.

"Oi! Wake up!"

His eyes then opened, revealing his teal coloured orbs. I know those eyes… the bar!

He shifted a bit before realising that his hands were literally gripping on me for dear life and quickly retreated his arms in an attempt to hide them. A blush forming on his face as he struggled to process what had happen the night before.

A blush? Now, this isn't good…

"Oi, what the fuck happened last night? Why are we both butt-naked in my bed? How are you _even_ in my bed?"

He didn't answer but his face get even redder.

Godamm, I don't even need him to tell me to realise what happened last night.

All of a sudden, my head started throbbing and I quickly got out of bed to get some handover pills.

When I got back to the bed, he was still there, in an attempt to use the bedsheets to wipe the white substance off his stomach. I just stood at the door glaring at him before speaking again, "Oi, you can use the shower if you want, take whatever you need from the closet over there. When you are done, we need to talk."

He nodded before going to the closet to grab a T-shirt and a pair of pants and underwear and then scurrying to the bathroom.

I sighed and took another pair of T-shirt and jeans before heading to another bathroom located in another room.

~~Ooo~ Talk time~~~

"What's your name?"

"F-Fran"

"Ok Fran, explain how the fuck did we end up fucking on my bed?" I interrogated, glaring daggers at him.

I sensed him tensing up at my glare, tears forming in his eyes. Noticing this, I broke my glare and just stared at the mug of coffee in front of me like it was the very reason this happened.

"Uhm… you were drunk and I helped carry you home…" he began.

I lifted an eyebrow (which couldn't be seen by him, giving how I'm just too lazy to get rid of my bangs but hey, people say I look more mysterious this way) at him thinking about how that didn't explain us being in _my_ house.

"… and you were the one who guided me here…"

"What the fuc-"

I got cut off at the sound of the door slamming open and Lussuria barging in like it was his house. I swear, I regret giving him my key but it was the only way that I wouldn't be ate for anything important.

"So~ Bel-chan~ Did you have a good sleep? Well I bet you did~ Now, let us go for your rehear-" he stopped, noticing Fran in the room, a confused look on his face, "Now who's this?"

"A nobody. Anyways, I'm sure he can show himself out, it's autolocked." With that, we left for the studio to rehearse for my next concert.

"So, who was that huh~" Lussuria questioned with a wide grin on his face, "He's cute~"

"Shut the fuck up before I throw you out of the car"

"How uncute…" Lussuria mumbled under his breath as he continued driving.

~~I still can't get over how I made Bel an idol.~~

"Left, Right, Left, Clap, Turn and Pose!" my choreographer chanted, "Well done! I'm sure you will do well for the next concert on this Sunday!"

Three more days huh, I glanced at the clock, 3 p.m. already, today sure flew.

"Bel-chan~ Would you like to pop by kero kero café on the way home today~ They have a special menu just for today~ My treat~"

I grinned at the word of "sweets" and "HIS treat". I'm not gonna miss a free meal. But kero kero café? That's such a weird and stupid name for a café.

~~I love sweets too!~~

We arrived at kero kero café and were soon seated down. I scanned at my surroundings, looking at the waitresses dressed up as maids scurrying across the café, taking orders and serving them.

Lussuria then called for a waitress to come and take our orders.

"Master, welcome back to Kero Kero Café! I'm Fran-chan and I'll be your maid for today!" a familiar voice rang out.

I looked up to be greeted with familiar teal eyes which then widened in shock upon seeing me.

"Hmms, a crossdressing maid huh~" I chuckled.

 **A/N: Haha, I can't help it! I swear! I just needed to add in the fact that he was a crossdressing maid~**

 **I know Fran is so OOC here but I will try to make him not so OOC in the late chapters.**

 **Well then, Reviews are appreciated as always and Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed this and see you in the next chapter~ Jya ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my, I can't believe I'm already at the third chapter. Well, I had a lot of free time before this account started as I had to catch up with my other writer, ShiroKuma, who shares this account with me, to legitimately create an account. Sounds lame and stupid but yeah, mehs. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.**

 **Fran**

"Well, that was a nice way to tell me to get lost…" I grumbled as I left the house for my own house.

All I wanted yesterday was just to drink my sorrow away after breaking up with my boyfriend, Mukuro. But of course, all that just had to happen and walking home with oversized clothes isn't helping this situation either.

I sighed as I unlocked the door to my apartment and realised it was close to 9 a.m. Shit! I have work! I quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes which actually fit my size and I quickly left for work. Shitty day or not, what are the chances of me actually seeing that asshole again. But then again, I swear I've seen him somewhere before.

I shrugged off the thought as I entered the café which I work in.

"Fran! Thank god, you're here! I was worried when you weren't here as I didn't think you would be one to arrive 5 minutes just before your shift starts." The café owner, Tsuna, sighed with relieve.

"Sorry Tsuna, something… cropped up…" I heaved. Noticing the despair in my voice, Tsuna quickly pushed me to the locker rooms to be changed into my work uniform.

Yay, my favourite part of the day. I stared at my uniform. Frilly from head to toe. It was a maid outfit. Remind me why I'm here again? Right, Tsuna needed someone to cover one of his waitress which got into an accident for a few months and I was the only one he could turn to without hiring any outsiders. Well, at least I got used to dressing up after a week working here and I don't feel as awkward crossdressing as I did a week ago. However, there was this one thing that I could never get used to. The frog head shaped hat. It's not that it's ugly or anything but it also means that it doesn't look cute. I sighed as I plopped the huge hat over my head and walked out of the locker room.

~~Omg maid Fran!~~

Lunch crowd was finally over for the day and I was ready to plop dead behind the counter. Being a waiter(ess) was tiring to say the least.

"Hihi! Over here!" a customer called out.

My table, great.

"Master, welcome back to Kero Kero Café! I'm Fran-chan and I'll be your maid for today!" I greeted. Haiz, I can't do this without cringing every fucking time. God, I wanna hide in a hole right now…

I looked down at the two guys sitting opposite each other. One had tri-coloured Mohawk-like hair and was wearing shades. He wore a black glossy blazer which seemed a bit too thick to my like. Like, dude, it's fucking summer for goodness sake.

The other guy on the other hand, had blonde hair, with a tiara sticking out of the messy hair. Well, another weirdo. At least he was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans which seemed more logical as compared to what his friend was wearing. Hmmm… strangely, those clothes look familiar.

The blonde then looked up and I immediately widened my eyes in shock.

"Hmms, a crossdressing maid huh~" he chuckled, "~with such a _cute_ hat too~"

Uhm… I _really_ need that hole right now…

~~Oops~ He got found out~~~

Ignoring his comment, I asked for their orders and was soon behind the counters with the other waitresses.

"Pst, Fran, do you think it's him?" Kyoko, one of the waitress whispered to me.

"Huh?"

"You know, Belphegor, the Prince of Music?" Haru, another waitress, whispered.

"Uhm, I don't know?"

Clearly frustrated at my stupidity, Haru quickly took out here phone to Google "Belphegor" before showing me the results.

"Oh, it IS him, yay… so?" I responded, clearly not giving a fuck.

"Well, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan are his fans! Do you think it's possible to get an autograph for us?" Haru begged, giving him her signature puppy eyes.

I sighed and took the notebooks from both their hands and walked over to the supposedly Prince of Music's table.

"Uh, you're Belphegor right? The what Prince of Music or something."

"Shishishi~ Yeah so? Don't tell me~" his annoying grin got wider, "~that you're interested in me?"

Well, if I wasn't in my workplace, I would be strangling him right now, Prince of Shit or not.

"No sir, my-"

"Shishishi~ You mean Master~" he teased.

A vein literally popped in my head.

"No _Master_ , I was trying to say that my friends are fans of you and would like to have an autograph." I said, trying to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Shishishi~ Sure~" he took the notebooks from my hand and signed his name onto the back of each and gave them back to me. I frowned at the three signed notebooks. I should've kept my own. I mumbled a soft "Thanks" and hastily left to return the notebooks.

"Omg! Thank you Fran-chan! Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan much appreciates this!" Haru exclaimed, pulling us three into a tight hug.

I sighed and saw that the food was ready so I grabbed the plates and set them on the table with the damm Prince and Mohawk guy.

"Here's the food." I informed, getting ready to leave the table to go back to the counter until I felt something tugging at my sleeve.

"Shishishi~ Aren't you supposed to do something like that?" Belphegor smirks, pointing over to the next table.

It was Haru. She was saying "magic spells" with the customers to make the food "taste nice".

I groaned, glaring at the grinning blonde. I swear I'm gonna strangle him one day.

"Alright _Masters_ , let's do a magic spell to make the food taste delicious." I said, in the most monotone voice I could manage. I saw Belphegor twitch in annoyance in not getting what he was expecting but I'm not gonna give him anything more than that.

"Repeat after me, kero kero magic, make the food taste delicious." Afterwards, I just gave him a glare and mumbled, "Enjoy your food."

As they ate, I saw Belphegor giving me occasional glances in which I responded with glares, leaving him grinning from ear to ear as he ate. Lol, what's his fucking problem?

Finally they left after finishing their food.

Well, today was a _great_ day.

~~A great day for you and me! Hehe!~~

I started to change back into my clothes in the locker room when I remembered about the autographs. I pulled out my notebook from my maid outfit's pocket and turned it to the back. It was signed as "To Froggy, xoxo, Belphegor" I cringed at the graffiti on my notebook before realising the string of digits below the name. I'm guessing it's his phone number. And I'm guessing I'm not gonna give a fuck.

 **A/N: Well, that went longer than expected. I'm just hoping that someone actually enjoyed this. Haha, I know I'm not a good writer but hey, it's just a hobby, no need to be great at a hobby, it's just meant for enjoyment.**

 **Anyways, Reviews are always welcomed and Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it and see you at the next chapter~ Jya ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, I'm just gonna change the rating cause literally I have no idea how to write smut at this point of time (I literally tried). Literally, after the first three chapters, I'm just having a major writer's block. Maybe I will in another story but that's another story (haha, pun intended). But yeah, for this, I'm really just gonna try and focus fully on the plot.**

 **Anyways, if you want to see any smut, I would recommend going over to another oneshot I uploaded, Set-Up, featuring Tsuna and Levi from Shingeki no Kyoujin, not the Levi from here. That was a first in a long time but do go over to see how it is and review on any improvements I can make.**

 **And I realised those dialogue line breaks look ridiculous, the writing style might change too, I apologise.**

 **Disclaimer: In no way do I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ever. Also, I am in no way associated with Deco*27's Taking Sweet Shelter. It's a really sweet song that I really recommend you go listen to.**

-x-

Reader

It's been a few days since the "Prince of Music visiting" incident and Fran was in the café serving customers.

"So, what are _you_ doing here again? Let me guess, a latte as usual?" he questioned the blonde at the table he was serving.

Belphegor had been coming to the café on a daily basis and ordering the same thing, not minding the huge attention he was attracting.

"Shishishi~ That's correct _froggy_ , I see that you are paying attention to my behaviour eh~" he teased.

"Well, considering how you literally order the same thing every day, it's not that hard," Fran shrugged and retorted, "and no, my name isn't froggy, it's _Fran_ for the millionth time."

"Shishishi~" Belphegor just gave his usual laugh and brushed Fran off.

Fran then went back to the counter as he waited for the latte to be made. Kyoko and Haru were there too.

"Nene, Fran-chan, Haru wants to know if you're actually friends with Belphegor-san desu~" Haru asked Fran, nudging him at his side, causing him to almost fall over.

"In no way. Ever." Fran denied.

"But it seems like he really likes you, Fran. He's literally been seating at your table only whenever he comes here," Kyoko stated, giggling frantically.

"Girls, if this one of your BL ships or whatever, I'm not going to go along with it," Fran glared at the two giggling girls which immediately stopped from the death aura Fran was emitting. Luckily for them, the bell rang to signal that the latte was ready.

Giving a tired sigh, Fran went to retrieve the latte and served it to the blonde. After finishing his latte, he made his way to the cashier to pay when he saw that it was Fran's turn at the cashier.

"Shishishi~ Froggy, when do you get off?"

Fran was startled at the sudden question, "Excuse me?"

"I asked, when do you get off work today?" Belphegor repeated

"Uh… 6 in the evening…" Fran replied, a confused look all over his face.

"Shishishi~ Alright, I'll be here then to pick you up," he quickly stated before giving him the money for the latte and walking out of the café.

Fran just stared at the leaving Belphegor before he brushed it off as one of his usual weird comments.

-x-

6 p.m. arrived quickly and Fran was getting ready to leave the restaurant when he saw a black car drive up to the entrance of the restaurant. The window of the car was pulled down to reveal Belphegor in the driver's seat.

"Get in," he ordered to the stunned Fran.

Belphegor just stared at the stunned for a while before getting out of the car and getting Fran to the passenger seat beside him and started driving.

"Uhm… where are we going? Are you sure you aren't going to sell me off or something?" Fran questioned, still unable to process what was happening.

"Shishishi~ It's a surprise," he said as he grinned at the really confused Fran.

When they reached their destination, Fran recognised that it was the Varia Concert Hall but gave Belphegor a questioning look when he saw that they were going in by the back door. They were led by Lussuria to the make-up room where the make-up artist started to fix Belphegor's make-up.

Confused, Fran asked, "So why am _I_ here?"

Belphegor just stood up and left the room. Leaving, Lussuria and Fran alone in the room full of make-up and clothes.

"Well, then shall we go?" Lussuria turned to Fran, dragging him to a corridor with a television set fixed to the wall. There were a few other people sitting on the couches laid out there and Lussuria and Fran managed to find an empty seat and settled themselves comfortably. Fran watch the television as it showed Belphegor on a stage, singing to a group of hyped audience.

"It's live," Lussuria explained, after seeing the confused look Fran gave.

Fran was engrossed in Belphegor's music within seconds, swaying his head to the rhythm and even trying to sing along to some of them.

 _Te wo hiite kono sekai to kakurenoboushiyou_

 _Kasa de kakushita futari no kao ga akaku chikadzukuyo_

 _Mookugekisha wa kimi to atashi no futari da_

 _Hajimete no kisu amairo_

 _Afuredasu omoide tokore kara no mirai_

 _Kimi to futari de nankai date kenka moushi you ne_

 _Nakisugita toki was a chiisai kasasashite kakushite ne_

 _Kono sekai kara_

Fran opened his eyes in shock. He knew this song. He remembered that he had a childhood friend who would always sing this song for him whenever they played together. Was it really Belphegor? Fran was stunned at what to think at this point in time. It couldn't be.

-x-

After the concert, Lussuria brought Fran to another room which served as a buffet room. The staff were gathered here and Fran saw Belphegor at a corner talking to some of them. When Belphegor noticed that Fran was in the room, he bowed to the staff quickly before making his way over to Fran.

"So what's all this about?" Fran asked, raising an eyebrow at Belphegor.

Belphegor just shrugged him off, "Shishishi~ Nothing much really, just wanted to bring you here~ Help yourself to the food~"

Fran wondered to himself. So this crazy guy just brought me here after work to see his concert and now he's just asking me to enjoy the food?

He looked up to retort the blonde but was cut off when he felt hot lips against his. His eyes widened in shock ad he quickly pulled away from Belphegor.

"W-What?" Fran gasped and realised that Belphegor's face was a bit flushed. He's drunk.

Fran quickly pulled Belphegor out of the room for some fresh air, ignoring the stares that they were garnering from the incident that just happened. They went into the empty room next door and Fran carefully laid the blonde down onto the couch. He took some plain water from one of the cartons in the room and tried to give it to Belphegor but it was brushed away and Belphegor tried to kiss him again.

"Oi, Bel, you're drunk…" Fran stated, trying to get the blonde to go back to his senses.

Annoyed, Belphegor retorted, "No I'm not."

Fran tried again, "Bel, yes you are. You should snap out of it."

"WHY?!" Belphegor exclaimed, "Why should I? I don't even know why I even brought you here. I don't even understand what I am doing."

Belphegor stood up and brought Fran closer, staring at the pair of teal orbs right in front of him, "Those eyes… I feel like I know those eyes… are you…" Belphegor then passed out onto Fran.

Fran stared at the sleeping Belphegor. What had just happened? Know me? Was he really who he thought Belphegor was?

"Is it really you, senpai?"

-x-

 **A/N: Jeng jeng jeng~ I apologise if it didn't flow very well and felt really abrupt but it was the best I can do for now. Hopefully I can sort out how I want this story to flow by next chapter then. I was thinking maybe I can just talk about Fran's and Belphegor's past, to help the story flow a bit more. What do you think?**

 **As usual, reviews are welcomed, especially those pertaining to how you think the story can be improved. Favourite and Follow if you enjoyed it and see you next chapter~ Jya ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Uhm, hey? I know it's been two weeks and I apologise for the late update but literally I was stuck on how to continue on with the story so… for now, I'm just gonna throw in a flashback and I swear, this is necessary ok? Anyways, I wasn't completely dead for these two weeks seeing how I uploaded oneshots so please don't kill me.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still not getting ownership of KHR anytime soon. Ok, if you still haven't listened to Deco*27, I don't know what to do with you anymore.**

-x-

"Ne, Bel-senpai! Over here!" a five-year-old Fran called put from the field of tall grasses beside his hometown in the country.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," seven-year-old Belphegor responded as he made his way towards the field to find Fran. When he finally caught up to the five-year-old, what he saw immediately made in fall in love all over again. A field of beautiful sunflowers, swaying in the wind, along with the image of Fran in front of the field, his hair swaying along, causing his face to seem to light up from the reflection of the sun.

"What do you think of this?" Fran asked, before going in to hug Belphegor.

"Well, it's beautiful," Belphegor whispered, burying his head into Fran's hair, taking in the scent of his beloved.

"That's great! I researched and found out that the sunflowers were going to be in full bloom today and wanted to bring you here to see it!" Fran exclaimed, happy that Belphegor had enjoyed his surprise.

"Wow, that's cool! Thank you for this!" Belphegor smiled as he caressed the boy's teal-coloured hair, "Anyways, let's take a break under the tree there before we go back in for lunch?"

Fran agreed with a nod as they both went over to settle at the base of the tree.

-x-

 _Mazu wa kuchi wo soroe ame ga suki da to_

 _Nurenai migikata to nureru hidarikata_

 _Hanbunzutsu desho? Ai ai kasa desho?_

 _Kimi dake nureruno nanka zurui yon aa_

 _Ame ga yandemo chikaku niite yo ne_

 _Hanare banareka yabureka bureka docchida ametare_

 _Te wo hiite kono sekai toka kurenbou shiyou_

 _Kasa de kakushita futari no kao ga akaku chikadzuku yo_

 _Mokugekisha zero da ne kanzen hanzai_

 _Atashitachi no "amayadori"_

 _To omoikiya dareka ni mirareta_

 _Kuzuresaru kanzenhanzai_

 _Kasa ga chiisa sugita ne (warai)_

 _Waraenai kono jitai_

 _Ataerareta shiren ni massaki ni kimi ga nigedashita atasi so oite_

 _Sukoshi shite kaettekita kimi no teni mou ippon onaji kasa_

 _Kasa de kakusou kondou wa nihon de_

 _Hanare banare to hanare banare da mikiau hadairo_

 _Te wo hiite kono sekai to kakurenbou shiyou_

 _Kasa de kakushita futari no kao ga akaku chikadzuku yo_

 _Mokugekisha wa kimi to atashi no futari da_

 _Hajimete no kisu amairo_

 _Afuredasu omoide to kore kara no mirai_

 _Kimi to futari de nankai date kenka mo shiyou ne_

 _Nakisugita toki was a chiisai kasa sashite_

 _Kakushite ne kono sekai kara_

Belphegor sang as he slowly caressed Fran's head, interlocking his fingers with the teal locks of his hair. When he finished his song, Fran had fallen asleep in his lap. After an hour or so, it was time for lunch and Belphegor gently shook Fran awake and was met with shiny teal orbs as Fran gradually opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I just love this song, I fell asleep…" Fran groaned, rubbing his half awoken eyes.

"It's alright, this was the song that I wrote for you after all as a lullaby," Belphegor said, smiling as he gently rubbed Fran's cheek, causing Fran to blush at the affectionate movement but the moment was interrupted when a loud growl could be heard from both their stomachs.

Forcing back a chuckle, Belphegor suggested for them to head back to get lunch and were then strolling back home, with their hands interlocked with each other.

"Bel-senpai?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

-x-

 **A/N: Ok, I know it's short but at least I have a plan on how it is gonna flow now. Yay, I guess?**

 **Anyways, constructive Reviews are always welcomed and Follow and Favourite if you enjoyed it~ Jya ne~**


End file.
